


【快新】沿着你皮肤纹理

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant Professor!Kuroba Kaito, M/M, Undergraduate!Kudou Shinichi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 工藤新一挂掉了一门选修课。





	【快新】沿着你皮肤纹理

**Author's Note:**

> #快新教师节24h# #23:00#
> 
> \- 一个无趣的故事，很早以前就想写了，刚好碰上活动，就顺手写一下。
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

工藤新一挂科了。

或者，更准确地说，工藤新一挂了选修的生物基础课——一门由自家男友教授的课。

深更半夜用男友给自己的账号——是的，那家伙没有给他教师账号，只给他搞了个仅有查阅权限的账号——偷偷赶在后天月曜日所有人看到公布的成绩前查成绩的工藤在脑内缓缓打下一排巨大的问号。

“……啥玩意儿？！”

工藤忽然懊恼起自己当初拒绝了男友的同居邀请，以至于此刻不能揪起那家伙的衣领质问他一番。工藤遂在潜意识里给自己打上了“果然是年少傲娇又轻狂不知事”的标签。

翌日一大早，工藤就搭上了穿越城市的心脏去到另一端的电车。他一直觉得，自己住在米花町，而黑羽住在江古田，两块居民区几乎是在整个东京的两头，宛如在谈一场远距离恋爱。所以，多数时候他们都是在放课后见面、吃饭、看电影等，周末反倒是不怎么约会。

下车后，工藤无须步行很远，便到了黑羽宅。他来过几次，但不多，多数时候是黑羽去工藤宅找他，笑嘻嘻地说着“新一跑那么远不方便啦”，一副欠揍的模样，却又弄得人舍不得揍他。

工藤赌气似的，在出发前和到达时都没有传简讯或是打电话给黑羽，瘪着嘴，兀自戳着门铃——疯狂的、几乎没有间断的那种。不多时，年长他几岁的男友便出来开门。

穿着黑色家居服的黑羽倚在门边，浑身上下透着慵懒又遗世独立的气质。他端着似笑非笑的表情，饶有兴致地挑了挑眉：“工藤同学是来找老师开小灶的吗？”

“是呢，”工藤抬眼，盯着眼前人颀长的身子咬牙切齿地挤出敬称，“黑羽老师。”

黑羽和工藤此刻倒真像是对纯粹的师生。——和蔼友善的生物老师冲了杯咖啡，搁在远道而来上门拜访的学生身前的茶几上，给一路奔波、呼吸仍有些急促的学生润润喉。

工藤端坐在沙发上，闷闷地抿了一口黑羽给他冲的咖啡。深褐色的液体入口，舌尖泛起一片苦涩。工藤有些意外黑羽难得没有恶劣地往咖啡里加一堆能甜得腻死人的方糖。

黑羽忽然开口：“咖啡好喝吗？”

“还行，”工藤本能地回答后，发觉这个话题和自己的初衷大相径庭，忍住翻白眼的冲动，开口凉凉地说，“你就只打算问我这个？”

“所以你过来干嘛？”黑羽顺着他的意思如是问道，旋即挑了挑眉，调笑道，“在这儿喝一天咖啡？”

工藤重重地搁下被自己迅速喝空的咖啡杯，杯底与茶几相撞，发出清脆的声响。他还是没忍住，朝黑羽翻了个大大的白眼：“我来干嘛的你心里没点数吗？”

黑羽一直觉得奓毛的工藤像极了家养的小狼狗，面上气鼓鼓的，那股凶气却又被尚且年轻稚嫩的奶呼呼的脸庞中和掉了。他垂眼轻声笑了笑，好一会儿才开口：“也对。”

工藤后知后觉地意识到自己被黑羽耍了。“你故意的？”他皱起好看的眉头，在心底暗自寻思着为什么在这家伙面前一贯自恃敏锐的洞察力会退化得接近于零。

黑羽轻咳了两声，正色道：“不是哦，我是按教学部的规章制度办事的。”说着严肃的事情的时候，黑羽年纪轻轻就当上了副教授的气场便完全彰显出来了，“工藤同学屡屡旷课，屡教不改——别这么看我——事先没有和任课教师说明情况，且没有上交合格的假条，这不是旷课是什么？”

“我……”工藤欲言又止，最后抿住了薄薄的嘴唇。

黑羽面无表情地继续说：“确实，你期末考试的卷面分很高，90分，但我在第一堂课时就说了，平时分和卷面分各占总评的50%。”

工藤缄默不语。这样面瘫似的黑羽他有些陌生，交往这么久，他鲜少看到过分严肃的黑羽。他也并非是不懂事，毕竟已经是个二年级的本科生了，只是……黑羽分明知道他旷课是去做什么。在交往前，他就早闻黑羽副教授对待课程与学生的严格程度。他知道黑羽素来公私分明，但他原以为自己可以是特别的那一个，至少不必走那些和他无关的人才需要走的形式。

黑羽见自家小孩估计自己也没发现地咬着唇，原本偏向红润的下唇此刻都被门牙大力地抵得发白。借着得天独厚的距离条件，黑羽总能观察到工藤不为人知的小动作，比方说，尽管后者看上去一副清清冷冷、万事都无法触动心房的模样，却会在很多微妙的时候生出紧张的情绪，反应在肢体上则是咬嘴唇、捏手心这种可爱得和他在外人看来的高冷皮囊完全不符的小动作。

黑羽不禁起了逗弄的心思，耸了耸肩：“不过嘛，补救方案也不是没有。”

“嗯？”

“陪我玩我想玩的。”

工藤瞪大了眼睛，身体本能地察觉到了不对劲的走向，但意识上一时间没反应过来。

“我说，”黑羽伸出舌头，缓缓舔了舔嘴唇，“卖身换分。”上扬的嘴角遮不住顽劣的小虎牙。

“呃……黑羽快斗，你这个——”工藤难耐地扯着两人身下的地毯，似乎越用力地抓着就能越能缓解铺天盖地灌入大脑神经的快感，“——衣冠禽兽……唔！”从某种程度上来说，工藤此言不假，此时此刻，黑羽当真是“衣冠禽兽”，一身黑色居家服穿得整整齐齐的——除了扯下裤腰，释放出正在肏着工藤后穴的性器。而工藤则是赤身裸体地背坐在黑羽怀中，面色潮红，双目紧闭。

从身后拥住工藤的黑羽偏头叼住怀中人滑嫩的耳垂，故意往耳蜗中呼了口热气，而后低低地说：“但新一好像很兴奋呢，里边……一直动喔？”

工藤承受着来自身后的撞击，被顶弄得宛如坐在一叶颠簸的扁舟上，黑羽就是那摇船的桨，领着他游往未知的方向。下眼睑沁出的薄汗在面部肌肉的摇晃中汇成了豆大的汗珠，自眼睛下方滑落。小幅度仰起的脸颊上几道新鲜的水痕，分不清究竟是汗水，还是眼眶中不受控制地溢出的泪水。晶莹的水珠悬在下巴尖上摇摇欲坠，撑不过多时，便破碎在了工藤腿间柔软的地毯上。

脸上的水渍弄得工藤脸颊一阵瘙痒，他想抬手去揉搓，但双臂被身后的黑羽禁锢着，不得动弹。光裸的脊背和臂膀贴着丝滑的布料，反复不断地摩擦着，工藤说不上这是种什么感觉，像是吃水果咬到了牙签，舌头忽地被刺了一下，又像是踩着冰鞋本想好好地溜一场冰，结果莫名其妙地滑到了粗糙的水泥地上。

“新一，你睁开眼，”黑羽在工藤耳畔诱哄着，刻意压低的嗓音撩人得过分，脊梁骨都能给人酥断了，“睁开眼看看，我就松手让你挠脸。”

工藤被他说话时也不停下分毫的顶弄折腾得不行，迷迷瞪瞪地掀起眼帘，视野撑开一条小缝，但这一看，他就不受控制地睁大了眼睛。

面前是一尘不染的穿衣镜——工藤双腿大张，坐在身后的黑羽的腿间，随着他的动作起起伏伏，性器挺立着，颤颤巍巍，顶端的小口时不时吐出些许淫水。

黑羽倾身向前，鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭工藤的下颔，手顺势搭在工藤浮着汗的颈侧，指尖缓慢而灵活地游走在皮肤之上。“这是廉泉，这里是肩井，”黑羽顿了顿，“这块儿是斜方肌，你知道的吧？”

“你、你干嘛啊……”工藤闷闷地回答道。他搞不明白黑羽这家伙到底在想些什么，偏生要这种时候说什么生物课上的人体知识，光天化日、乾坤朗朗的，就不能好好地做爱吗？

“给工藤同学开小灶哟~”黑羽的手捻弄过乳尖后，继续往工藤的下腹及更下的地带探去，“这里是阔筋膜张肌，这里是长收肌，这里是尾骨……”黑羽的停住了，几秒后，伸手往隐秘处摸索去，同时勾起一抹不怀好意的笑，“这里嘛，”他戳了戳，“是括约肌哦~”

工藤周身猛地一颤，耻得再度紧紧阖上了双眼，后穴也反射性地收缩了一下，夹得埋在他身体里的黑羽倒吸了口凉气。

“这位同学，你心率太快啦，”黑羽抬手贴上工藤的左胸，温热与温热相触，却仿佛要生生地燃出火苗一般，“是喜欢黑羽老师吗，工藤同学？”

工藤咬着唇倔强地不肯回答，结果不多时就被黑羽抱起来摁在镜面上肏，滚烫的身子贴上冰凉的镜面，当真是冰火两重天——汹涌的快感堆叠得他几欲窒息。

高潮的余韵中，工藤被黑羽扳过脸，额头相抵。他听见耳畔流过轻飘飘的叹息。

“其实我也不是非要你像待别的老师那样对我，我只是……有些担心。——不是，是很担心。

“我的授课安排必须得完成，所以我不能离开。可我不知道，在我上课的时候，你到底是在做些什么危险的事情——跑现场、跟案子、追犯人，或者是别的什么，在这过程中总难免会遇到一些无法预测的事。我不会阻止你，因为那是你想做的、你追求的，而且，我的确也无可遏制地被那样闪闪发光的你吸引……但至少让我知道你平安无事。

“我爱你啊。”

一分钟后，工藤示意黑羽从他身体里退出去。黑羽照做后，工藤便转过身，和他相拥，下巴搁在黑羽早已被汗湿的肩窝处。

“……我知道。”

海蚌打开了坚硬的外壳，露出柔软的肚腹，去迎接温热的触碰。

许久，工藤忿忿地咬了黑羽的肩膀一口：“但你能不能别挂我啊，黑羽老师？”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *题目是郭顶《水星记》中的一句歌词。
> 
>   
好久以前就想写生物老师斗和选修大学生新了www 刚好碰上活动，于是就参加啦，谢谢这次快新教师节产粮活动的主催好雨君~  
希望大家食用愉快，工藤日&教师节快乐！晚安~
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
